


The Magic Word

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #44: “You didn't say the magic word”, Hedwig, Summer rain.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #44: “You didn't say the magic word”, Hedwig, Summer rain.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Magic Word

~

Harry woke alone. Outside it was raining, and, sighing, he watched raindrops slide down the window. Pillows were still strewn about the room and he smiled, recalling their pillow fight. He hoped he’d see Severus’ playful side again soon. 

He stood, rummaging for his clothes, finally spotting them folded neatly. They had been cleaned. _Kreacher,_ he thought, smiling. 

It’d taken Kreacher months to accept him. _He’s loyal now, though,_ Harry reflected while dressing. In fact, Harry quite liked the irascible elf. He didn’t give unquestioning love like Hedwig had, but Harry thought he’d managed to earn the elf’s loyalty. 

Emerging from Severus’ room, Harry began searching for him. As he explored, he was careful to knock before opening any doors. He didn’t want Severus to think him nosy, although he was curious about his life. 

Approaching the last closed door, Harry raised his hand, the door opening before he could knock. “Come in.” 

Harry entered. Inside was a potion laboratory, with bottle-lined shelves and several brewing stations. Severus was stirring a potion. “Impressive.”

Severus hummed. “Thank you.” He eyed Harry, expression inscrutable. “I’ve a time-sensitive project. Apologies if my absence startled you.” 

“No worries.” Harry smiled hesitantly. “I’m sure I’m disrupting your routine.” 

Severus hesitated. “Perhaps,” he admitted. “Although your company’s...enjoyable enough.” 

Harry relaxed. “Can I help you?”

Severus pursed his lips. “That’s not necessary. I’m almost done.” 

Harry laughed. “You’re just scared I’ll mess up your potion. I’m actually a competent brewer.” 

“Indeed.” Severus extinguished the fire beneath the cauldron. “Your competence isn’t in question, I’ve simply completed my task.” 

“Convenient,” said Harry as Severus steered him out of the lab. 

Severus smirked. “No, just exquisite timing.” 

As they exited, however, Harry stumbled, Severus catching him immediately. “Thanks,” said Harry, embarrassed. “You’re always saving me.” 

“Someone must.” Severus hummed. “Now that you’re up, perhaps we should discuss things.”

Harry stiffened. “Discuss?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Harry exhaled. “Discussions...make me nervous.” 

“You’re the one who wished to earlier.”

Harry nodded. “I know. It’s just...you didn’t say the magic word.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Please?” 

“No. _Us_.”

“What about us?” 

Harry exhaled. “Is there an us?” 

Severus snorted. “Obviously. Now come. Let’s do this properly.” 

~


End file.
